


and i'm starting to suffocate ( i'm a swimming fool )

by trbjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soonhoon!teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbjihoon/pseuds/trbjihoon
Summary: soonyoung and jihoon are both professors battling out for the ownership of the university's gymnasium for their students. and the students nowadays ship almost anyone with anything.





	and i'm starting to suffocate ( i'm a swimming fool )

"what the hell, mr. kwon?" jihoon exclaimed in exasperation, inhaling the stench of sweaty bodies who were currently running rounds in the university gymnasium. the students trailing behind the professor had snickered obnoxiously, before quieting down as the professor glared at them.

the dark-haired teacher instructed his rugby students to begin a practice trial of their game while he sauntered over to the music professor who was definitely fuming at this exact moment.

"didn't i already tell you that the band has a very important event coming up?" the shorter asked with a tinge of irritation laced within his words. his arms were crossed and the students behind him had toned down their volume to hear the teachers' conversation.

nodding, the taller casually leaned on the glass doors of the gymnasium, eyes plastered on the other's glare.

"and did i not say we'll share the place? since the rugby team also has a competition coming up," mr. kwon replied with a smirk, running his fingers quickly through his messy hair.

hearing jihoon huff in annoyance before instructing his students to enter the gymnasium, soonyoung strolled back to his rugby students.

=

"okay, we'll start from bar fourty-two," calling out from his seat, jihoon tapped his feet along to the flute players before his train of thought was rudely disrupted by the hollering of some students from behind him.

biting his lips to prevent a string of profanities from leaving his mouth, jihoon gripped onto his manuscript paper tightly and tried to bring his focus back onto his students.

by the time the fifty bars had finished, jihoon had already given up on trying to spot the students' mistakes. the rugby team was overly noisy and he just could not hear even a single out-of-tune note from his clarinet players who were usually the ones who messed up the piece.

rubbing his temples in frustration, the professor decided to dismiss the band earlier than usual and as the students streamed out of the gymnasium, a blonde appeared in front of him with his bassoon case.

raising his brows as a motion for the student to begin the conversation, jihoon closed his eyes for a moment before looking up back at him.

"prof lee, why not you schedule our practice to be after school hours instead? i'm sure the rest won't mind," the kid shrugged. when he was saying so, jihoon nodded slowly to his suggestion before requesting the student to ask the band to meet him at the gymnasium at 7.

as the student left the premise as well, jihoon began to tidy up his belongings. stashing his manuscript papers into his file, the shorter was halfway past the doors until someone else called him.

"mr. lee!" a sweaty male ran to jihoon's side, flashing the elder a bright smile.

"hello seokmin," the superior gave the other a brief grin, leaving the area with the younger.

=

the pair was seated at a nearby starbucks because seokmin had begged the teacher to let him skip his world history lesson or he might really die in the hands of professor choi because he did not finish his project work which was due today.

"hey hyung," seokmin called out, his hands reaching out to grab another piece of pastry. eyes which was previously fixated at his students' composing work, jihoon told the younger to continue.

"you know the entire university thinks that you and professor kwon are dating, right?" seokmin questioned. hearing the younger's query, jihoon coughed loudly.

"what the?" the shorter replied with a incredulous tone. he and soonyoung hated each other, in his perspective. and, soonyoung has this thing for jeon wonwoo from the literature section. scratching his nape in confusion, jihoon denied what seokmin had asked him.

=

returning back to the staffroom to meet seungcheol who was spinning around in his seat, jihoon stopped by to throw in an excuse for seokmin's absence at the elder's lecture. 

"jihoon, you're way too nice to your cousin," sighing in defeat, the elder told jihoon that seokmin has been allowed a week long extension for this project. laughing at the elder's tired stance, jihoon placed his materials back at his table while seungcheol called out and informed the younger that there was a teachers' meeting held later during lunch break.

turning on his laptop, jihoon continued to evaluate his students' compositions. stopping at a student 'boo seungkwan''s work, the professor was impressed by how this student could bring out such an unique melody line to the given poem. nodding his head in satisfaction, a red '100' paired with a 'good job!" was written.

= 

all of the teachers had gathered in lecture hall two with the principal strolling into the hall, the on-going conversations had died down immediately. 

"so, i'm holding this meeting today to discuss about any worries about our school's resources, is there anything you teachers would like to bring up?" the man said, his eyes scanning through the hundreds of teachers who seemed to want to say something.

a hand then shot up from the back of the hall. "ah, mr. lee. what's your worry?" the principal questioned, his fingers impatiently tapping on the blackboard at the front of the lecture hall.

"the sports teams and band do not have enough space for practicing. and we have tried sharing the gymnasium but the sports teams are far too loud for the band students to concentrate and the youth festival is taking place in a week," calling out to the principal, jihoon felt a pair of eyes burn through him as he finished up his words.

looking at the direction of soonyoung, jihoon gave the other a sly smirk.

=

when everyone was dismissed, jihoon had stayed back with seungcheol to discuss about the immersion programme involving the history and music students. in the midst of their planning, soonyoung came up to the pair and waited until their conversation was over before approaching jihoon while seungcheol rushed off for his next lecture.

"why did you bring that matter up to the principal? you know he doesn't give a fuck," soonyoung muttered, definitely showing jihoon how bothered he was about it.

shrugging off the topic, jihoon had stood up. although soonyoung had a lecture soon, he stopped the shorter from leaving. the blonde professor had looked up at him with a roll of his eyes.

"what do you want?" the other rudely asked, trying to push past the taller but with soonyoung's persistence and strength that was loads more than jihoon, the younger ended up tripping and falling into soonyoung's arms.

upon hearing cheers from the entrance of the hall, jihoon hurriedly stood up from his previous position and darted out of the halls with fire-red cheeks.

=

the students that watched the entire scene unfold started to spread the news around and there was always someone who definitely messed up the information and it had soon became that jihoon and soonyoung were hugging each other in lecture hall two.

burying his head in his arms and groaning after, jihoon stabbed a poor piece of blank manuscript paper. while he was doing so, seungcheol appeared beside him with a suspicious smile etched on his lips.

"ugh screw off hyung," murmuring into his arms, jihoon tried to swat the elder away with the constant swinging of his legs which seungcheol easily avoided.

it had already been a week since the incident occurred but whenever jihoon walked past any student, they started to gossip in their small groups, sometimes hooting when soonyoung and jihoon walk past each other in the halls.

"you have band practice in like ten minutes, you want me to screw off?" seungcheol's voice sounded once again, causing jihoon to bolt up from his seat. eyes darting to his messily strewn manuscript papers, jihoon grabbed what he needed before running off.

=

"don't you only have practice in the morning?" calling out to the rugby team which were clad in their sports attire, the boys only shrugged in reply before resuming their game.

internally bracing himself, jihoon had led the students into the uncomfortably warm gymnasium. instructing the students to begin their warm-ups, the professor went to the control room to turn on the air-conditioner.

however, when he had reached the room, he exchanged a moment of eye contact with soonyoung who was on the phone outside of the room. giving the taller an awkward nod, jihoon entered the control room and switched on the air-conditioner.

as he was fumbling with the switches, he overheard soonyoung talking about the rugby team and something about the limited monetary support provided by the school before his conversation abruptly ended.

=

"okay, we're perfect. you guys can go now," jhoon prasied his students as the digital clock signaled that it was already 9. while the band students had left, jihoon once again took his time to gather his scribbled-on manuscript papers. waving his hand at seokmin who called out a 'good night hyung!', jihoon switched off his laptop and forced it into his haversack.

although the professor was quite sure he was not the last person in the gymnasium, he heard the glass doors get locked and after that there was an endless eruption of shushed whispers.

"what-" approaching the doors, jihoon noticed how some members of his band and the rugby team had bolted away. praying that what he thought was wrong, the male fumbled with the handles of the door, which unfortunately was not budging any bit.

placing down his bag at the glass doors, jihoon was aware that he wasn't the only one in the gymnasium. wincing at the realisation that his students had definitely plotted something against him and the teacher of the sports team, jihoon called out to the empty space.

"uh soonyoung?" the short male was relieved to hear a reply from the control room area.

=

"what are we supposed to do?" jihoon questioned the taller in displeasure. the gymnasium was either too cold or too hot and at this moment, he was freezing his toes off. snuggling further into his warmth, jihoon felt a jacket rest around his shoulders.

a sleeveless soonyoung crouched beside him, his eyes filled with worry. "feel better?" the other asked, but as jihoon pushed the jacket back to the taller, soonyoung forcefully wrapped his clothing around the other male.

"why do you like wonwoo though? isn't that professor a little emotional?" enveloping his body further into a warmer position, jihoon stared at soonyoung who was in the midst of dozing off.

"huh i don't like him, he's like my best friend," the taller answered in amusement, walking over to jihoon and plopped down beside him.

"do you like have your phone or anything?" soonyoung gazed at the shorter, showing jihoon his dead phone. maybe that's why his phone call ended just now.

stuffing his hands into his pockets, jihoon shook his head with a tinge of disappointment. he was probably going to freeze to death before the janitor came round to do the daily checks at 12.

the clock finally showed 11 when jihoon feverishly rubbed his hands to fight against the chilling surroundings. as he did so, he felt soonyoung consciously wrap his hands around his small figure.

"i'm not that warm but," the elder began, hugging jihoon closer to his chest.

=

when it was 11:55, soonyoung suddenly stood up and pulled jihoon up along with him.

"hey jihoon. there's this friend of mine who thinks you're cute and wants to ask you out," anxiously running his fingers in his always-messy black hair, soonyoung waited for jihoon's reply.

"ooh, who is it?" perking up, jihoon's lips had raised to form a tiny grin.

"u-uh this friend happens to have the same name and looks exactly the same as me?" looking at the benches that were behind jihoon, soonyoung avoided his gaze with the shorter.

"ah, that's cute," jihoon's reply had made soonyoung flit his vision back to the shorter. raising his brows in bewilderment, soonyoung blankly stared at the other, his heart hammering furiously against his chest.

"you're kinda cute," the shorter continued, and before jihoon could finish, soonyoung had bent down and placed a lasting kiss on jihoon's lips. feeling jihoon kiss back, soonyoung grinned brightly.

=

the janitor had chased both teachers out of the gymnasium as soon as the clock showed that it was 12. scurrying out of the university premise, jihoon had stopped at the carpark with soonyoung's fingers laced with his.

"did you learn how to confess through google?" the music professor asked, eyes crinkling up to form the cutest smile soonyoung has ever seen yet.

nodding in reply, soonyoung had picked jihoon up from the ground and connected their lips together for the second time.

=

the next day, seokmin had earned a huge beating from jihoon but when he asked about his relationship status with soonyoung, he swore that jihoon's cheeks had flushed red.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this idea from hoonhosh on tumblr!! and a prompt from all of the prompts on tumblr as well <3 hope you guys like my extreme word vomit at 2.00am and yes my title doesn't relate to the story at all!!11!  
> \+ yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuukwan?lang=en) if you wanna


End file.
